Becoming
by notanaussie
Summary: In which Nymphadora Tonks learns the full potential of her abilities. And, by extension, in which she becomes herself.
1. Heart

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: My first attempt at a multi-chapter story. Please Review!

**HEART**

This, by far, was the toughest transformation she's had to pull. But looking at herself in the mirror, Tonks had to admit, she did an amazing job of it. Turning to her fellow Hufflepuff roommates, Tonks selected the sternest, no-nonsense voice she could muster and said, "Ms. MacMillan, why does your teacup still possess a tail?"

Abigail MacMillan let out a small scream and tumbled out of bed. Celeste, Morgana, and Rose all faced the center of the room and nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Oh my god! Tonks, what are you doing?" asked Celeste.

Tonks, or rather, Professor McGonagall grinned back. Which was a rather frightening sight to behold. "I'm about to nick food from the kitchens," she explained. The girls gaped at her.

"Last I checked, this dormitory was practically next door to the kitchens. Most of us manage to get food without needing to go through such lengths," said practical, but bemused, Morgana.

"But it's more fun this way. What better way is there to test how far I can take my morphing abilities?" said Tonks.

"Yes… but this seems risky, impersonating a teacher," said always-timid Abby. "Why don't you go as that Slytherin, like last time?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't be thick, Abby, you remember why," she snapped. Rose was, quite possibly, the least kind Hufflepuff in all of Hogwarts' history. She had the least amount of patience, and as such didn't really put up with Abby's meekness and sometimes thickness. Though, quite honestly, the girls sided with Rose this time. The story had been recounted again and again all around school and, frankly, wore itself out.

Last month, Tonks had taken on someone else's appearance for the first time. Until then, she had merely changed her looks at random, experimenting with hairstyles and colors, or maybe giving herself a different nose on a whim. But then Snape had given her detention for something Eliza Hornby had done, knowing Tonks was innocent. So Tonks had exacted her revenge by impersonating Hornby while stealing ingredients from Snape's storage, purposely adventuring out while the Head Boy Bill Weasley was making his rounds.

Everything about her appearance exactly matched Hornby. She even wore pyjamas, so she wouldn't have to steal Slytherin robes. However, Tonks, as usual, hadn't thought everything totally through. What she hadn't accounted for was the real Hornby's whereabouts, and it was only after she was caught that Tonks found out Eliza Hornby had been serving detention with McGonagall for hexing a First Year at the exact time Tonks-Hornby was caught. Snape and McGonagall were livid when informed of Tonks' deceit, and gave her a week's worth of detention for it.

In the following weeks, the school was in a state of paranoia. The metamorphmagus usually used her powers to stand out from the student body. Never did they suspect that she would take on someone else's looks. Hardly anyone had a casual conversation with a "friend" without first asking security questions to ensure that it wasn't Tonks sitting beside them. It was a good thing Tonks wasn't particularly studious, at least, for teachers would never have to worry if she was taking another student's test. Tonks, personally, was amused by everyone's jumpiness, which was probably the only enjoyment she got out of the whole fiasco. Her mother had written her a Howler in response, for she'd always been exasperated by her daughter's antics, and as a result Tonks kept her facial features and hair in its natural state for a week, which no one at Hogwarts had seen since her first day at the school.

However, it appears Tonks was back to her normal self. So much so that she was willing to do something as crazily stupid as impersonating the deputy headmistress, since no one would dare give _her_ detention. Only Abby still tried to talk Tonks out of her ideas. It was their Fifth Year, and by now the others had accepted that when Tonks put her mind to something, she would follow through to its end. So when Tonks exited the dorm, Morgana simply called out a "Good luck!", then promptly informed as many people as she could about what Tonks was doing. By the time she returned, all of Hufflepuff would be in the Common Room, eagerly awaiting whatever tale she would bring back.

Outside, "McGonagall" straightened herself from the crawling position needed to exit the Hufflepuff dorm. She smiled, imagining what it looked like for the usually dignified Professor to crawl on the floor. Tonks fixed her hat and glasses and ensured that the tight bun was still in place. Then she walked boldly to the kitchens at the end of the hall.

It appears she wasn't the only person craving a midnight snack. Charlie Weasley and the Gryffindor Beaters were standing in front of the portrait, levitating as much food and drinks as possible. No doubt they were celebrating Gryffindor's defeat over Ravenclaw that day. Upon seeing Tonks/McGonagall approach them, they paled and stopped moving, as if that would make them unnoticeable.

At that moment, Filch appeared from the other end of the hall, looking triumphant in catching the boys, with McGonagall there as witness, no less! However, Tonks and Charlie had dated for a little bit at the end of last year, and remained good friends after the break up. So before Filch could say anything, Tonks waved the boys along with a tiny smile, congratulating them on the game.

Hardly believing their luck, the boys left quickly, leaving behind a very unhappy Filch and an unusually bubbly McGonagall behind. Filch could do nothing more but grit his teeth and mumble his discontentment to Mrs. Norris. Tonks requested as many pastries and goblets of pumpkin juice as magically possible for her to carry back, and that night Hufflepuff had a little celebration of their own. Just for the sake of it.

* * *

><p>For some time, Tonks didn't impersonate anyone. By now, even she had learned a bit of self-control, and she didn't want to push her luck. It wasn't until Hufflepuff's victory against Slytherin the following the month did she use her McGonagall guise again. Around midnight, the food and drinks started running out, but everyone was in such high spirits that no one wanted the party to stop. Tonks, flushed from the party, volunteered to make a Kitchen run.<p>

As McGonagall, she walked down the first floor corridor and tickled the pear, then stood aside as the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchens… and a man Tonks had never seen before.

The man looked pale and slightly ill. He had some scars on his face, the most prominent of which ran from over his left eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose and to his right cheek. His sandy hair hung down to his chin and had more silver in it than normal for someone his age, which Tonks had a hard time trying to peg. He seemed young and old at the same time. But thoughts of his age stopped when she caught his captivating Amber eyes, a shade Tonks had never seen nor attempted before. He seemed confused to see her, and Tonks, forgetting who she was, didn't understand why until he spoke up.

"Professor McGonagall!" he said. "What a surprise. I didn't know you could move so fast. When I left Professor Dumbledore's office a few moments ago, you were still having a chat with the headmaster."

Tonks could only look at him, panicking. For once, she couldn't come up with an excuse. The timbre of his voice was soft, gentle, and hearing it clouded her mind. When he smiled slightly and leaned in closer, her heart hammered in her chest.

"I'm guessing you're a student," he said in his gentle tone, "Your disguise is incredibly impressive. If my friends and I had known how to impersonate teachers while in school, well, I can only imagine the havoc we would have wreaked. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Tonks could do nothing but dumbly nod. A house elf ran up to the man with the Amber eyes, giving him enough food for a week. The man chuckled. "I only asked for some stew, not a feast! But thank you all the same." The house elf bowed low, happy to have done his job properly. Then the man turned to Tonks and bid her farewell.

It was only after he left that Tonks enough of her composure to request the usual party fares. Instead rejoining the celebration, however, she went straight to bed and lay there. She morphed back into herself, but played with her eye color, copying the deep amber she saw in the mysterious man's eyes. That beautiful, beautiful amber.

* * *

><p>Third time's the charm, Tonks mused. For it was the third time she impersonated the headmistress that she ran into not only her, but Professor Dumbledore as well. If she found McGonagall livid after the Eliza Hornby, what did that make her now?<p>

She simply could not find the word for it. This time, McGonagall simply gave a few detentions this time, to take place during the last Quidditch matches of the season. It was such a low blow, Tonks thought, considering everyone knew how fanatical she was about the sport. Dumbledore seemed to find the punishment appropriate and so had nothing more to add, though the twinkle in his eye suggested that he found the encounter between the two McGonagalls quite amusing.

The tale became legend around school the next day. Everyone praised Tonks on her nerve, and occasionally asked her to morph into various teachers. Tonks never dared to, though, not after the next three Howlers her mum sent. She had learned her lesson this time with no regrets. After all, she learned so much more about herself.


	2. Mind

MIND

"Shit!" Tonks exclaimed. She shouldn't have bothered with that nap. Now it was five minutes past four, meaning she was late for her Careers Advice meeting with Professor Sprout. She sprung out of bed and sprinted to the Greenhouses, taking a secret passage from the common room that led directly into the grounds. Another five minutes had passed before she finally reached her Head of House's office, tripping over her feet and planting her face into the ground as she passed the threshold.

Professor Sprout sighed and shook her head. Luckily for Tonks, Sprout was one of the few teachers who really found her endearing as opposed to irritating, but that didn't mean that she didn't wish with all her heart that Tonks would grow up a little. Just a little.

Tonks took the seat in front of Professor Sprout's desk, apologizing profusely for her tardiness. Sprout assured her it was okay, but they needed to get this meeting done since it was cut ten minutes short. "So," began Professor Sprout, "have you begun to consider what career path you intend to travel after Hogwarts?"

She had seen the other Hufflepuff Fifth Years looking through the brochures spread about the common room tables. Frankly, she didn't need to look through them. She always knew her destiny. "I'm going to start a band," Tonks proclaimed.

Professor Sprout sighed. "That's an idea, dearie, but do you know how to play an instrument?"

"I could always learn." The woman and the girl looked at each other. The woman barely contained a sigh.

"Well, how about, in the meantime, we talk about a backup plan?"

Immediately, Tonks's invincible act vanished. The grin was smacked off her face, and she grew serious. "Honestly, professor, I have no idea what to do. Never really thought about growing up much, y'know?"

Sensing her insecurity, Sprout eased up, hoping to encourage, not dishearten, her. "Well, what are you good at? Let's start with that."

"Anything with a wand, really, I just don't like theory," Tonks said, "You already know that I'm only passable at Potions and Herbology, since I'm so clumsy, but everything else is good. Oh, and there's Quidditch. And Morphing, of course."

"Ah, yes. Rumor is, you've far exceeded everyone's expectations in that area. I heard from Professor Dumbledore that your McGonagall is near perfect."

Tonks burned at the semi-compliment. It was nice when people praised her morphing skill, rather than calling her a freak or expecting her to use it as a party trick. "Thank you."

"You know, Tonks, I wouldn't have suggested this before because of, as you said, your clumsiness and Potions and Herbology grades, but how do you feel about being an Auror?"

The girl gaped at Sprout. "What?"

"The Stealth aspect might give you trouble. But I think your morphing makes up for it in the Disguise and Concealment section. If you could pull up your grades in all subjects – after all, for the most part you have the practice down, you simply need to study the theory - you'd be a very likely candidate. You certainly have the energy and skill with a wand to do it. What do you think?"

Tonks gave it some serious consideration. "I've always wanted to be, but everyone told me I wouldn't make it. I can't even be certain that I can. You'll probably give me the extra tutoring in Herbology, but I'm useless at Potions."

"Ask Rose or Morgana for help, then. They're both a natural at potions. I'm sure they'll be glad to help you. That is, of course, only if you seriously want to do it. I'm not going to force you into something you don't want."

"No! You're not forcing me into anything. I always dreamed of being a superhero, anyway, and this is the closest I'll probably get. I just didn't think I could do it."

"Tonks… you have more nerve and determination than anyone I know. It's difficult, but if you can't do it I'm sure no one can."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the year, Tonks threw herself into her studies. She would need at least 5 O.W.L.s to qualify for the classes needed to be an Auror. More studies, unfortunately for the other students, meant fewer mishaps from Tonks, and therefore less entertainment. Though the student body was a little disappointed, the faculty commended Pomona for getting Tonks to focus on schoolwork. It appears that she, like anyone else, simply needed a purpose in life in order to ignite that spark.<p>

Nearly five years later, Tonks was undergoing rigorous Auror training under Mad-Eye Moody. Sometimes, the thought that she was completely insane for choosing this drifted through her mind, more than once, but she never once regretted her decision. After all, this is what she lived for: excitement, danger, and a little challenge.

She dodged a spell and promptly fell hard on her elbow, but thanks to her quick reflexes she pushed herself without even taking a pause and threw a Stunning spell at the caster. He crumpled, unconscious. Tonks cast a petrifying charm on him and, knowing that he wouldn't be able to move for a while, turned to her fellow fallen trainees, healing and reviving them.

It was then the lights in the room turned on fully, revealing the course that was the final test to qualify as an Auror. Out of her class, only three people made it this far. Only Tonks was still conscious with no injuries at the end, despite the self-inflicted bruise or two.

Mad-Eye entered from the back of the room, his wooden leg clunking with every other step. Approaching Tonks, he offered his hand for her to shake.

"Congratulations," he said gruffly, "You qualified. Well, we have to go through the paperwork and all that nonsense, but you have the job."

Tonks beamed. And, underneath the rough exterior, so did Moody.


End file.
